


Verbage

by Cinnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I like pairing Khan with people, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets the newest avenger and her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



When the newest guy to join the Avengers entered the room, Darcy cheerily swept an appreciative eye over his rather lovely physique.

Apparently Khan Noonien Singh had been a genetic experiment, trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum from the genetic level and Khan was their success story. Faster, stronger, smarter, crazier, okay so the last one hadn’t been intended, but Ross and boy hadn’t that name bonded Bruce and Khan together, had gotten a hold of the project and all of Khan and his siblings.

Unable to control Khan, he ordered all of Khan’s siblings to be killed and kept for autopsy’s and research purposes.

Needless to say, Ross was now very dead, his head crushed, and Khan had been quickly shuffled into SHEILD custody and given therapy and cookies. (Darcy had baked them herself) Now he’d finally been declared ‘As sane as any of the Avengers were’ and was being welcomed into the fold.

Darcy, not really an Avengers but best buds with most of them, seriously, her car broke down and _Tony Stark lent her one of his_ , anyway Khan finally reaches were she’s sitting happily munching snack things and he says in the deep growly awesome voice of his “Hello.” Darcy has long since stopped re-acting to people who say this…when she gets a good look at his eyes and her mouth opens without permission and out comes ”Ohmigod you have husky eyes and I mean you’re already gorgeous and kinda perfect so you just have to have amazing husky eyes to don’t you.”

His lips quirk and then he begins laughing, just when Darcy’s beginning to feel a little hurt, he turns around, raising his tight black sweater up and bit and right at the hollow of his back, in her own semi-legible hand, is the bottom portion of the sentence she’d just said.


End file.
